8th Doctor Adventures/Terror of the Cytrons
The doctor once had a enemy called the cytrons. They always attacked Earth and turned the humans into Cytrons, sort of like the cybermen. The 3rd Doctor exiled them from Earth so they can never return. But today, they return! Plot Doctor: Pedrel, where do you wan't to go for your first trip Pedrel: 2005 Doctor: Sure. TARDIS, set to a random location in 2005 TARDIS: Afirmitave Charley: Dose anything happen in 2005 Doctor: Well, people are born, people die - Charley: I mean anything exciting. Because I don't just want to go to some lamo place where normal life happens Doctor: Well, I put the exile on the cytrons, but we can't visit there. Anyway, Pedrel chose it Pedrel: Yeah! I always wanted to visit 2005 TARDIS: Why haven't you left the TARDIS Doctor: Because it hasen't landed TARDIS: Yes I have Doctor: But it didn't make the noise- TARDIS: I didn't leave the brakes on Doctor: Next time leave the brakes on. Pedrel, Charley, come with me (Exits the TARDIS) In 2005 There are 100's of Cytrons Charley: Doctor, what are those Doctor: But, but there - TARDIS,what month is it TARDIS: September Doctor: But the exile was put on before September. WHAT IS GOING ON Pedrel: Doctor, what are they Doctor: There cytrons. AND THEY HAVE CONVERTED THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE! Charley: What do you mean converted Doctor: There like Cybermen. They take a human and make it into a Cytron. Pedrel: But Then we shouldn't exist. Because there are no humans left to be our ancestors Doctor: But you haven't faded. That means it is still posible to stop this from happening! Charley, Pedrel, get in the TARDIS (All 3 of them get in the TARDIS) In the TARDIS Doctor: TARDIS, go to the exact time and the exact place where I put on the exile TARDIS: Afirmitave Charley: What are we going to do Doctor: We are going to find out why the exile wasn't put on and we are going to stop it Pedrel: (Starts fading) Doctor, why am I fading Doctor: Haven't you seen Back To The Future? Of couse it isn't real but the people who made it must have been really smart becuase the fading part actually would happen in the real world. (The Doctor starts fading) What! Why am I fading. I'm not a human. I'm not even half. That was just a trick I pulled on the master TARDIS: Landed Doctor: I said leave the brakes on TARDIS: What's wrong with me just saying landed Doctor; Fine. Just say landed. Charley, Pedrel, Come with me! (All 3 exit the TARDIS) In 2005 (When the exile was being put on) Doctor: (Points to the 3rd Doctor) You see, him there is me and he's putting on the exile. So why are there still Cytrons in September? Pedrel: That's not you Doctor: I'll expalin later 3rd Doctor: Cytrons, you will now be exiled from earth. You will never be able to return.(A cytron moves forward and get's knocked back) You can not enter a 5 metere radius of me while I am holding the watch: The exile is almost finnished (The Cytrons start getting pulled of the ground) Doctor: See! The exile is almost done. (A cytron appears out of nowhere right next to the 3rd Doctor and kills him) Doctor: WHAT! Charley: But he, or as you say you, said that nothing can enter a 5 metre radius of him as long as he was holding the watch. That cytron was like 2 centremeters away from him. Doctor: Almost anything. Teleporting or Time Traveling can come near my past self but the cytrons don't have that technology yet. Pedrel: But you said Time Travelling. The cytrons could develop time travelling some time in the future and then come back and kill your past self Doctor: Of course! TARDIS,we need to travel to the Cytron home planet and stop that cytron killing my past self TARDIS: Afirmitave (All 3 of them enter the TARDIS) Back In the TARDIS TARDIS: Landed Doctor: OK. Pedrel, Charley, follow me Charley: But we'll be killed Doctor: The TARDIS force field will protect us (All 3 exit the TARDIS) Cytron 1: The doctor is detetced. The doctor will be destroyed (Shoots the doctor) Doctor: The TARDIS has a force field. Don't you cytrons know anything Charley: Tell us where the time machine's are Cytron 2: Time Machines? We don't have any Time Machines! Doctor: (Pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and scans for Time Machines) Yep. The only Time Machine here is the TARDIS. Charley, Pedrel, get back into the TARDIS (All 3 of them re-enter the TARDIS) Doctor: TARDIS, we have to go further into the cytrons timeline. Try to trace the source of the cytron who killed me and land there TARDIS: Afirmitave (The doctor, Charley and Pedrel start fading badly) Pedrel: Doctor, I am really starting to fade Charley: Same Doctor: So am I. But we haven't fully faded yet so we can still stop that cytron from Time Travelling into 2005 and killing my past self. TARDIS: Landed (All 3 exit the TARDIS) On the Cytron Planet Cytron 1 (That Time Travelled to 2005): Is the Time Machine ready Cytron 2: Yes. You have been chosen to use it Cytron 1: Really! Back when I was a stinking human I time travelled alot. I was a time agent. Then you guys smuggled some electric stuff to earth and changed me from a stinking ape into what I am now (The TARDIS lands and the doctor, Charley and Pedrel exit) Doctor: Shut down the Time Machine Cytron 1: Why would we do that Doctor: (Takes out an exile watch) Because otherwise I will exile you from your own home planet Cytron 2: Sure, We'll shut it down. Because we can just make a new one Doctor: Actually I wasen't giving you a choice. I am exiling you onto Molobona so you will never be able to develop anything. No more smuggling stuff to earth, no more Time Machines and no more anything (The watch starts glowing) Cytron 1: NO! You can't do this to us! (Starts lifting of the ground) Cytron 2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pedrel: So that's it Doctor: They will never be able to do anything ever again, except live, of course Charley: Why didn't you just kill them Doctor: Killing doesn't sort anything out. They deserve to at least be able to live. Pedrel: Doctor, there is a big A on the wall Doctor: Another letter that's not suppose to be some where. I'll take a note of it. (Take's a note in his note book next to the A) The End Category:K9Rules